warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
AshClan/History
AshClan History Important History AshClan began as a loosely organised group of rogues, invading the forest and desperately searching for food. It was not lead by any cat, although some did consider themselves higher than others, especially those who were strong, well fed and courageous in battle. They had no name, no code, but all of that changed when a couple of loners showed up with four kittens, and demanded they have safe refuge. The rogues took in the loners unwillingly, some muttering that they were cursed by the new comers and that they would be betrayed. Nothing happened. The loners, Hail and Fall, were weak, and were given spaces in the medicine cat den to sleep, while their kittens, Creek, Dapple, Snake & Ash were sent to be nursed by an already nursing queen, one that only had one kitten, but still barely had enough space for them all at her side. The kittens, nor their parents, ever bothered to ask of the queen's name, although her kit's name was found out to be Pinekit, who would grow on to become the father of Stoatclaw's grandmother, (insert name here). The rogue group decided to give the small group names that would match their own style, such as names like Fawnleap and Darkfoot. Hail and Fall had barely enough strength, but Hail managed to stand long enough to receive his new name, Hailfeather. Fall's name was given by a strong, young nine moon old cat, who named her Fallstone, although she had no idea her name had been changed until Hailfeather told her the folloeing morning. The kits' name ceremony was made on that following morning, as well as Pinekit's apprenticeship ceremony, therefore he become Pinepaw. A cat named Blackheart was given as his mentor and Ash, who was later named Ashkit, was drawn to the tom immediately. Her brother, Snake, was named Snakekit, but Dapple and Creek refused new names, saying that the would not take them. Moons onward, and Ashfall was made deputy of the group of rogues, having them organise a leader and a deputy. They were the first to introduce this to the Clans, as well as the first to suggest mentors. She was soon made Ashstar, leader of AshClan and a cat who thirsted for bloodshed. It was in this time, she mated with the love of her life, Blackheart, and gave birth to her sole kit, Darkwhisper. She was killed in her ninth moon of leading by her own daughter. ------------------------------ Dapple, who had been forced to take the name Dapplecreek, had passed down her genetics to two kits, one daughter, one son, before being murdered by her power hungry sister and brother, who had teamed up to kill her, six moons after she had birthed her two kits. Her son, Sharpeye, became mates with a young she-cat named Jadeheart, and they had a litter of kits, the current deputy of AshClan, Needleclaw, being one of them. Pinetail (Pinekit's) line followed down until Stoatclaw was born, a moon before Needleclaw was. The two grew up together, until Stoatclaw caught the eye of young Lilacstream, and they had a litter of four kits, Crowsong, Pantherfang, Ravenstar (current leader of AshClan) and Blackflower. ---- MORE TO BE ADDED Territories The Forest AshClan '''is a Clan of the shadows, so as soon as the rogues found the forest to call home, they chose the darkest part of the forest, a seemingly endless stretch of pine trees that blocked out the rays of sunlight that threatened the other Clans too much for AshClan's liking. The edge of the pines to the east is the closest territory segment to the gathering place compared to the other Clans. Past Territories Believe it or not, before AshClan settled for the pine forest stretch, they shared the moorland with SunClan, their 'allies'. They got sick of the sun burning their darker pelts and left for the forest, exploring for little more than a moon before making their choice on where to stay. Famous Battles The Battle of the Clans ''MORE TO BE ADDED'' Prey Stealing ''MORE TO BE ADDED'' Known Leaders & Deputies Ashstar - the first proper leader of AshClan. She was notorious for battles caused by unknown reasons and hates/hated everyone in her 'cursed' life. She was a assassin and resides in the Dark Forest as her punishment. Snakefang - Ashstar's deputy. He served two Clans are deputy at the simultaneously, AshClan's and SoulClan's. He was also Ashstar's brother and probably a little more ruthless than her. He resides in the Dark Forest as punishment. -------------- Ravenstar - Ravenstar is AshClan's current leader. She is a peaceful cat and is slowly getting on her Clan's bad side. She is best friends with Needleclaw, who serves as her deputy. Needleclaw - Needleclaw is AshClan's current deputy. She is notorious in many ways that Ashstar was and many are scared of her, not just because of her skills, but because of her being related to the first AshClan leader. Best friends with Ravenstar. -------------- ''MORE TO BE ADDED'' Known Medicine Cats Ripplesky - Ripplesky is AshClan's current cat and has a very nice temperament. He did, however, break two codes at once in falling in love with Echostar, leader of SunClan, and siring her two kits, Twilightpaw & Oakpaw. ''MORE TO BE ADDED'' Important Ancients Myla - Technically the very first 'leader' of AshClan. She and two other cats who became lost in the forest after their twolegplace was knocked down decided to try a life in the forest and banded together a group of loners, rogues and lost kittypets, until their little group become a band of rogues. ''' MORE TO BE ADDED Traditions MORE TO BE ADDED Category:Clans